Predictable Sin
by Emerald Eyes of Flame
Summary: After Sakura's and Lee's wedding, there's a night of drinks and dancing. There Naruto meets a very drunk, very possessive bastard. SasuNaru slash. Kinda fluffy. GaaNeji, ShikaTenTen.


**Title: **Predictable Sin

**Summary:** After Sakura's and Lee's wedding, a night of dancing ensues. Here Naruto meets a very possessive and drunk bastard. Sasunaru fluff! Oneshot

**Pairings:** SasuNaru

GaaraNeji

ShikaTenTen

**Rating:** T for safety

**Genre:** Romance/Humour

**Disclaimer:** The only thing that belongs to me is the plot… and the OCness of the characters.

**Warning:** There is yaoi in this… this means boy on boy love. In this story it is merely kissing and some groping. Also some swear words.

**A/N: **Hey! I'm back! And this time, it's an oneshot. I've had this story written for ages now. Actually, no. I had the start of the story and the end of the story written and I just couldn't write the middle.

However, it's finally done. So here it is. Enjoy!

CHAPTER ONE

Sasuke looked at all the couples dancing. He didn't even know why he was here. He should have gone home when the alcohol came out.

"Hey bastard! Whatcha doing?"

Oh that's right, because of his blonde dobe.

Naruto staggered and only the firm grip on his elbow stopped his face from saying hello to the floor.

"Are you drunk dobe?" Sasuke asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Yeah? So what if I am? Eh?" Naruto tried to raise an eyebrow too, but failed spectacularly.

The black brow rose higher.

"Dobe. You look constipated."

"S-shuddup baschard!"

"Naruto."

"Oh come one… you need to relax S'uke. Gotta loosen up," Naruto replied, the alcohol making his words slur together.

"Hn."

Naruto ignored the patent Uchiha glare, with the ease of long practise.

"Aw… come on bastard. What's the matter… scared?"

The Uchiha scoffed.

"Che… I am not scared dobe."

"Then drink it teme."

"No."

"Driiink it!"

The black eyes narrowed.

"No."

"Driiiiiiiii-"

"Naruto."

"ARGH! Don't DO that!" Naruto shrieked, his voice cracking slightly, as he lurched drunkenly away from the sudden appearance of the redhead.

"Hm."

The blonde blinked. And blinked again. Finally the redhead's appearance clicked.

"GAARRRAAAA!!!! You came!"

"…"

"Er… you wanna a drink?"

The unnaturally green eyes flicked over to the tense raven.

"Uchiha."

"Sabaku," Sasuke sneered.

Naruto blinked again at the waves of hatred emanating form the two stoic men.

"Um… so!" he said brightly attempting to dissipate the tense silence.

The green eyes turned to him.

"Naruto."

"Eh?" Naruto asked, startled by the sharp word.

"Dance with me."

"EH?!" the blonde asked eyes nearly popping with shock.

A non-existent eyebrow was raised, as a pale hand was offered.

"I… um…" the bright blue eyes darted between the two men.

Sasuke's entire body had tensed like a coil and his Sharigan had activated. His red eyes bore holes into the redhead.

Naruto laughed nervously, feeling trapped.

'Damn it… if I go with him, Sasuke's gonna kill me…. But if I _don't _go with him, Gaara's gonna kill me! Damnit!'

"Naruto. Are we not friends?"

"What? Of course we're friends, Gaara!" came the instantaneous reply.

A smirk twisted Gaara's lips.

"So since we're friends, come dance with me."

"I… well… um"

The eyebrow rose again, dangerously.

"Come," Gaara commanded. His patience gone, he proceeded to drag Naruto onto the dance floor.

The appearance of the glaring redhead and spluttering blonde had many of the dancers edging off the dance floor.

"Hey Sasuke."

"…"

"Sasuke?"

"…"

"Er….Sasu-" Ino flinched as the Sharigan blazed at her.

'W-What's wrong Sasuke-kun" she asked following the direction of his glare. She wasn't surprised to see the object of his hatred being a red-head, but what did surprise her was who was dancing with said redhead.

"Er… Sasuke? Did you know that Naruto is dancing with Gaara?"

A terrifying snarl told her quite clearly that yes, the raven was aware that his hated rival was dancing with his boyfriend.

"Hey Ino! Heya Sasuke! Do either of you want a drink?" TenTen asked, balancing a tray of vodka shots and a can of beer. The beer she shoved into the hands of the pineapple haired man who slouched up next to her.

"Shikamara, you lazy ass. You promised me you'd help serve the drinks with me!"

Sakura had hired Tenten's aunt who ran the liquor store for liquor and as a result TenTen had been roped into helping.

"Che, troublesome."

"TROUBLESOME!!! I'll show you troublesome you- er… Sasuke? That's vodka. Its quite strong. Sasuke!"

The raven ignored her as he grabbed another glass.

"Sasuke! Be careful! You're going to get drunk!"

Sasuke ignored both girls and grabbed another shot and tossed it back.

TenTen quickly moved the tray out of the ravens grasp quickly.

"Sasuke, I think that's enough."

A snarl and a quick grab was her only response.

"Give it to him."

"Eh? Shika what?"

"Give it to him," the lazy genius repeated, with a quick glance at the dance floor.

"Alright fine, but you're the one explaining it to him tomorrow when he wakes up with a killer hangover."

A grunt was her only response.

……………………………………………………………………………………..

Naruto could feel the twin holes being bored into his back. He was sure Sasuke hadn't blinked in the last 5 minutes.

As the song finished, he glanced back at Sasuke and flinched at the heated death glare.

"Er… I should be getting back. Um. Thanks for the dance Gaara."

A slow song came on and Gaara tugged Naruto back into his arms.

"Gah-Gaara!"

"One more song," the redhead replied, arms tightening around the blonde.

"Alright fine, just one more song."

………………………………………………………………………………………

Sasuke growled. That damned Gaara had his hands all over HIS Naruto! No-one touched what was his.

He forced his way across the dance floor, shoving many of the slow dancing couples aside.

"Hands off," Sasuke snarled as he ripped the blonde away from the redhead and into his arms.

"Oof!" Sasuke! What the-"

"What's the matter Uchiha? Jealous?" Gaara smirked.

A snarl and a flash of three whirling commas was his only answer.

His smirk widened as he watched the Uchiha's retreating back, before strolling over to a nearby table. One person occupied it, a pale brunette with long tresses and lavender eyes. The brunette looked up as shadow fell on him.

"Gaa-Sabaku," he said surprised, a blush lighting his face at the knowing smirk he was gifted with.

"Freudian slip?" the redhead teased.

The brunette stared at him impassively.

"Dance with me," Gaara said abruptly.

The brunette's eyes widened slightly, before raising an eyebrow.

"Come," an imperious hand was held out and after a slight hesitation a smaller hand was placed in it.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

"S'uke? Come on, S'uke, we were only dancing." Naruto tried to explain as he was dragged along the dance floor. His wrist was beginning to ache from the tight hold.

The next thing Naruto knew Sasuke's lips were closing over his hot and demanding.

Naruto's mouth opened in a gasp, and Sasuke's tongue slipped into his mouth.

Naruto moaned as Sasuke all but plundered his mouth.

"Sa-Sasuke? Are you _drunk?_" the blonde asked when he could breather again.

"Hn."

And with that, the blonde found himself being once again dragged across the dance floor. Hearing a squawk he looked around Sasuke's broad shoulders to see TenTen on the ground, surrounded by half a dozen beer bottles and a silver tray.

"Damnit Sasuke! That's the fourth time I've been shoved today! ARGH!! And YOU!" this was aimed at the boy next to her, "GARGH! Some boyfriend you are! You were meant to HELP me serve these damn drinks, not just … _slouch_ there!!!"

"Che. Troublesome," Shikamara replied. Naruto cringed slightly as TenTen seemed to swell in anger. For a genius Shikamara was being rather stupid, for even Naruto knew never to say anything when the girls were as angry as this. But it seemed that the lazy boy did have some self-preservation instincts because he began to help pick up the variety of bottles rolling around.

Naruto began to move around Sasuke with an aim to help but a vice grip around his waist stopped him from moving.

"We're leaving. Now."

And with that, the blonde and raven poofed away.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

"Sasuke! You could have at least said you were sorry, teme!"

Naruto barely had time to yelp before he was tugged into a hard chest. He looked up and into Sharigan eyes.

His gulp was audible in the sudden silence.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Are you sniffing my hair?" the brunette asked incredulously.

"Hn." A glare was his only response.

"You are!" Neji said, a smile lighting his face.

"No, I wasn't."

"Uh-huh. Whatever you say."

"…"

"…"

"Your hair smells nice."

Neji blinked.

"Um. Thanks… your hair smells nice too Gaara." Unable to fully wipe away the silly grin, he tucked his head under the taller redhead's chin. Gaara's arms tightened around his precious bundle and he brushed a light kiss over the brunette tresses.

Neji shivered slightly, cuddling closer to the bigger form.

"Come on, lets go outside."

Neji nodded his head in acquiesce, his hand reaching down to grab Gaara's. Together they turned and walked off the dance floor and through the door, unmindful of the shocked faces and whispers left behind.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Er… teme?" he asked, unnerved at the predatory glint in Sasuke's eyes. "You're starting to-mph!"

Sasuke's lips smashed onto his. Those slightly chapped lips pressed roughly against his, as the ravens arms tightened around his waist.

Naruto let out a moan muffled by Sasuke's mouth as the taller boy's hands slid down to squeeze his bottom.

"Sas…Sasuke!" he groaned, wrenching his mouth away to take in much needed breath.

Sasuke could feel himself hardening at the erotic sounds his blonde was making. He stole another heated kiss from those swelling lips, before attacking the slender neck.

Reaching the sensitive skin where the neck met shoulder, he sucked a patch of skin into his mouth, eliciting a cry from the blonde. He sucked harshly, drinking in the delectable sounds his kitsune was making.

"Oh god! Sasuke please!"

He pulled away with a wet pop, smirking in satisfaction at the bruise he left behind.

"Please what dobe?"

"Don't…AH!…c-call me that!!"

Sasuke pulled his mouth away from Naruto's collarbone, to glare at him.

"Sasuke?" Naruto questioned, the dazed expression being replaced by confusion.

"I don't want you dancing with him."

"Who?"

"Him," Sasuke snarled, before bending his head and kissing Naruto roughly. Naruto's mouth parted invitingly, and Sasuke's tongue plunged in to explore. Naruto latched onto the invading tongue and sucked eagerly. With a pleasured groan, Sasuke pulled away to suck on a small earlobe.

"W-Who bastard?"

"Gaara." Sasuke spat out, his Sharigan unconsciously activating.

Naruto stared at the 3 whirling commas in surprise.

"Gaara? Why? We're just friends."

"He was all over you!" Sasuke snapped, his arms crushing the petite blonde to his body.

"OoF! Sasuke, stop that! Gaara's not interested in me like that! Sas-"

His words were cut off as he fell back onto the king sized bed.

Sasuke fell on top of him, his weight pinning Naruto to the bed.

"I'll show you who you belong to dobe." Naruto shivered under the lustful, downright predatory look the raven was giving him.

He whimpered as the lips fell on his in a bruising kiss, causing all thoughts to flee.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Naruto panted, cuddling into the raven haired man next to him.

"mm… night S'uke."

"Mine…."

Naruto rolled his eyes at this response.

As Sasuke's eyes closed, he heard a whispered, "I love you bastard."

His lips curved into a real smile, his heart warmed by the four words.

"Hn. I love you too, dobe."

As Sasuke fell asleep, he missed the mischievous, satisfied expression on Naruto's face.

"Che… possessive, predictable bastard. I should remember to thank Gaara."

The End.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

A/N

**Well, I hope everyone enjoyed that!**

**I started typing at the beginning of January. Now you see my problem? I'm a very slow, lazy typer.**

**That's why it takes forever to update my stories.**

**Well… since this is a one shot, it doesn't matter.**

**I hope you all enjoyed it! And please review!**

**I find people who merely add a story onto their faves/alerts but don't review that story to be really annoying.**

**So please review this story!**

**Constructive criticism is appreciated. However, I got a review on one of my earlier stories about how two guys together is sick and that I should be ashamed of myself for writing horrid stories like this. **

**There is a warning at the start of my story. Therefore, if I get a review like the one I just described, I will hunt you down, and shove my foot so high up your arse, that you'll be coughing my shoelaces out!**

**And with that, happy holidays everyone!**

**Please review!**


End file.
